The FireBender and the WaterBender
by Ambie1234
Summary: <html><head></head>WARNING OC's ENCLOSED! Zuko/OC. OC named Nicola. Goes back to when their 8 years old. When Nicola and Zuko meet up again will she want a relationship also? With the war going on and Aang needing a FireBending teacher. Please R&R, no flames please.</html>
1. 8 years old

**Bear with me guys first ATLA story. I haven't watched the show in years and I've grown to Twilight. But back in my ATLA days before I even knew this was a website, I always thought this story through in my head but never wrote it down. Luckily I've memorized it and it's been bothering me lately so it's coming out on my keyboard. I'm still a crazy Twilight fan but we all have those days. **

**I hope you grow to like my original character, Nicola. And no I'm not naming her after the actress that played Katara in the movie. **

**I own nothing ATLA except for my original characters. You'll know them when you see them. **

Narrator's POV

8 years old.

Nicola was aboard her father's ship sailing the world. Her father was a water nation general and her mother left so it was her, her brother, her dad, and some crew members.

She wasn't exactly sure where they were when they anchored all the sudden, but she did know they weren't going to be staying there for a while.

She was a little young to know exactly what was going on in the world in war.

It was sunset and she was supposed to be in bed, but she didn't want to sleep knowing her mother didn't want to be her mother anymore. She hung out by a railing staring at an island in the distance.

She stuffed pillows in her sheets so it looked like she was all curled up and asleep if you walked in her small room.

Nicola was about to jump over the railing to go to the island when her brother, Chase, came running toward her.

"Nicola, I know what you're thinking, but what if enemies are on that island." Her 12 year old brother told her.

"But dad has taught me water bending for this reason."

Chase sucked in a deep breath, "Fine I guess you're right. And while you're over there I'm going to find out what village we are close to."

She made sure no one else was around before she jumped over the railing. She used water bending to catch her so there won't be a splash noise when she hit the water.

This was the only good trick she knew.

Nicola surfed across the water to the island.

It was getting darker as she landed on the shore so she built a campfire.

8 year old Prince Zuko was standing on the balcony at his room. There was an island he always used to stow away to across the sea a little ways.

He noticed a small light at the island, so he snuck out and took a canoe and rowed there.

He parked the canoe by a tree and walked toward the light. He held some fire in his hand to see. He didn't support much in case they might be enemies.

Zuko was shocked that it wasn't someone he had to fight, but a girl his age with brown curly hair. That's all he could see from behind.

Zuko was about to walk away when we heard the girl sniffle, she had been crying.

"Excuse me."

She jumped up to see who was behind her, "Oh you're just a boy."

"Yeah are you ok?"

"Uh it's my problem not yours."

"Hey I'm a great listener." He became interested in the girl when he saw her bright blue eyes. He had never seen eyes that color.

"Uh my mother left my father not long ago."

"Oh I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better my mother disappeared a few days ago. But I don't think she wanted to leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. Well . . ." He didn't bother finishing.

"Oh. I'm Nicola by the way."

"I'm Zuko."

There was an awkward silence.

Zuko broke the silence.

"So where are you from in the nation?" he asked assuming she was from the fire nation.

"Uh, my father is a general, so I have no permanent location. That's why my mom left. She was tired of traveling all the time."

"Oh."

"Are you a bender?"

"Yes I am." He answered.

"So am I."

But Nicola thought he was a water bender and Zuko thought she was a fire bender.

"Hey what's that on your leg?" he asked pointing at what was on the side of her right leg.

"Oh my mother made my brother and I get a tattoo of two birds. I keep forgetting the symbol of it." (They were two doves that meant peace.)

"Why would your mother make you get a tattoo at 8?"

"She said it ran in the family or something."

The two started talking for a while. And they grew to trust each other.

"My sister gets all the attention from my father. She acts like little miss perfect", said Zuko letting out his thoughts.

"Sucks don't it", she said. Zuko looked at her oddly – he had never heard that before – Chase may have taught her some language, she shouldn't know.

Nicola looked down.

"Oh the fire is dying." She said getting up. Zuko thought she was going to fire bend but she was going to get more wood when-

"I got it." He said adding fire the wood that was already there.

"You're a fire bender." She said breathless with a little fear in her low voice.

Nicola grew up being told she should be terrified of fire benders but Zuko didn't seem terrifying.

"Yeah aren't you?" he asked.

"Oh of course I am." She said playing it cool.

"Oh look Zuzu got a little girlfriend." Azula smirked which made them jump because they didn't know she was there.

"She's not my girlfriend Azula. Why are you here?"

"I was just curious to see where you were going."

"Well now you see where I am. Could you leave now Azula?"

They had a little stare down.

"It's getting late I should get going." Nicola said getting up.

"Ok we should be heading back too. Bye Nicola."

Azula walked away first so Zuko ran too Nicola.

"Hey do you want to meet here tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Great see you then."

Zuko gave her a kiss on the cheek but turned to run back before he could see her blush.

Zuko snuck back into the palace and Nicola snuck back onto her father's boat.

When Nicola climbed over the railing her brother was there waiting.

"Nicola you can't go back there."

"Why."

"We are near the fire nation. And sometimes the Fire Lord's kids go over there to play."

Nicola's face fell as she walked passed him to her room.

_Why does he have to be that man's son? It would be ok to be friends if he were just a fire bender, but a prince. _Nicola thought to herself.

"Nicola", her brother snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Chase."

"Uh did you see any kids or anyone their?"

"No the island looked abandoned", Nicola was not good at lying.

"Really, then maybe I'll come over there with you tomorrow."

Nicola went to bed sighing.

She got up around 8 am to water bend with her brother.

Then at 12 pm they had lunch.

5pm they had dinner.

7pm they jumped over the railing.

Zuko was already there and had a fire started.

Zuko looked up and smiled to see Nicola.

He started running toward her. His face fell when he noticed a 12 year old boy who resembled to her.

"Zuko this is my brother, Chase", she said sadly.

"Nicola! Don't give the enemy my name."

Zuko had a confused look, "What do you mean enemy?" he asked.

"Look let's just say were not fire nation. And our dad will have a heart attack if he found out that my sister was hanging out with the fire lord's son." Chase said talking for Nicola.

"Bye Zuko", she said sadly again. Then her brother pulled her back towards the ship.

She looked back and a tear ran down both Zuko's and Nicola's cheek.

That was the last Zuko saw of Nicola until . . .

**Can someone tell me the northern water tribe princess's name? You know the girl with white hair that Sokka falls for but she's engaged. It's for the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! If I get a decent amount of reviews, then I'll post chapter 2.**


	2. The North Pole

**Just some encounter meets in the time after the avatar has been found. First at the North Pole…**

**7 years later… (If you're not good at math then 7 years later they'll both be 15.) **

**BTW picture Zuko with the hair he had when he was teaching Aang to fire bend. NOT THE PONYTAIL! **

Katara's POV

I am so mad! Master Pakku won't teach me water bending. So now I'm on my way to a healing class for girls.

I walked in and saw about nine little girls and one teenage girl about a few years older than me. She gave me a lite smile.

"Oh are you here for a healing class?" an elderly woman asked me.

I felt a little relieved that I wasn't the only teenager in here.

"I guess I am."

The girl that smiled at me patted the spot next to her to want me to sit next to her.

"Um hi, I'm Nicola and you are?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, Katara", I answered.

I was actually having fun bending with Nicola. Even though it was only healing.

After the class was over Nicola stopped me.

"Hey Katara, got a minute?"

Everyone left, "Yeah."

"Well I know you want to fight, and my father and brother has taught me water bending when I was little and-

"You think they can teach me?" I asked cutting her off.

"Uh no my father is a general and is currently at war and I haven't seen my brother in a year. But I will be glad to teach you."

"Really! Oh thank you!" I hugged her.

"Nicola if you know water bending already then why are you wasting your time in a healing class?"

"Well I want to learn every bit of water bending possible."

"That makes sense. Oh I want you to meet someone", I said pulling her.

"Who!" she demanded.

I finally got Nicola to Aang. He just got done with his training.

"Aang I met someone! Aang this is my new friend Nicola, Nicola this is Aang."

She bowed, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance Avatar Aang."

"Please just call me Aang."

She nodded.

"Aang Nicola here can teach how to water bend!" I told him.

"That's great Katara."

Narrator's POV

A few days went by and Katara was already a professional.

"Katara you are a very good water bender."

"Thank you."

"Oh and I want you, Sokka and Aang to meet a friend of mine. I'll be right back."

She was gone for a few minutes but then came back with a girl a year younger than her with white hair.

"Katara, Aang, and Sokka this is my best friend Princess Yue."

Yue recognized Sokka, "Hey I remember you."

"I'm Sokka by the way."

**Story skips to when Yue (and Nicola) take Aang and Katara to the most spiritual place in the northern water tribe so Aang can go to the spirit world.**

Zuko's POV

I followed them into the only place on this iceberg that was warm.

They seemed to have an extra member in their group. And she looked familiar too.

I hide behind a bush and waited for his tattoos to glow.

Once they started the girl with white hair said, "Should we help?"

"No he just crossed over. And I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her.

"Zuko", after she said that the other girl looked up. Where did I know her?

The girl that called me was about to water bend but the other girl stopped her.

"Katara go get Yue out of here I got this."

"Are you sure Nicola?" ok now that name was familiar.

"Positive", Nicola assured her.

After we got each other a few times the avatar's tattoos stopped glowing.

Ugh that was my only chance.

The sun started rise and Nicola got distracted by the avatar, so I knocked her out.

I picked up the girl while the avatar was still coming back.

I started charging through snow.

I figure that the avatar might come looking for her.

I carried her to a cave as shelter because it was freezing out here.

Then I started having flashbacks I thought I'd never see.

_-"Uh my mother left not too long ago."_

_-"You're a fire bender", she said with a little fear._

-_I gave her a kiss on the cheek and blushed._

_-"Why would your mother make you get a tattoo at 8?"_

"_She said it ran in the family or something."_

_-"Look let's just say we are not fire nation. And our dad will have a heart attack if he found out that my sister was hanging out with the fire lord's son", her brother shouted at me._

"_Bye Zuko" and tears left both our eyes._

She was still unconscious next to me. I saw a burn mark on her left collar bone; the fire must have burnt her clothes obviously.

Her appearance hasn't changed much except for the obvious features that 8 year olds don't have.

She had the same brown hair, same skin. Her skin was a little lighter than an average water tribe girl. It was probably different because of all the different climates she's been in on the travels.

If she had a tattoo on her left leg then I know for sure it's her.

I prayed that she wouldn't wake up.

I slowly lifted her pants leg to find two birds printed on her skin.

Then she started to wake up.

She noticed where she was so she hopped to her feet and used snow to break the rope around her and got in a stance.

"Nicola I know you might not remember me. I'm Zuko from that island when we were 8."

"You're going to have to give more than that. I've been to tons of islands when I was 8", she turned the snow into water and shot it at me but I dodged it.

"I'm prince- well now banished prince Zuko."

She shot more water at me.

"Remember you told me your mom just left."

That only got sad in her eyes and then she shot the water harder at me.

"Your brother told me that you two weren't fire nation and I couldn't hang out with you anymore."

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you", I noticed her guard wasn't down yet.

"Yeah I get that a lot", I felt my scar.

"That's not what I meant I mean that when Katara said your name I should have remembered", she said not really listening to my reaction.

"No its fine, Nicola", I told her.

There was an awkward silence. Her guard went down.

"I'm sorry I burned you", I apologized.

"I'm fine it didn't really hurt", something about her voice didn't seem convincing.

"Are we still friends?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. Why are you here anyway?"

I wasn't sure how she would react, "Uh my father banished me and to get my honor back I need to bring him the avatar."

"I see. I'm sorry but I don't think we can be."

"I understand Nicola. Things were so much simpler when we were 8."

"I know."

"So how have things been going on in your family?"

"Uh my mom remarried. My dad is still at war with my brother. When I was eleven our ship was attack and I almost died. My dad being protective, he sent me here to live with my aunt; my dad's younger sister."

"And you're a water bender", I confirmed.

"Yeah I thought you were one too until-

"Until I fire bended", I finished.

"Yeah."

Before I could respond we heard the avatar's bison roar.

"I have to go", she started to run but I stopped her.

"Wait I need the Avatar."

Her eyes widened. "You used me as bait!"

"I had no choice!"

She struggled to get out of my grasp.

I ended up giving her a force hug. She pushed against my stomach and chest to try and break free.

Then she gave up, arms at her sides. I was too strong for her.

"No Zuko we are not friends anymore", confirming again from earlier again.

I faintly heard them about to give up on the search, but then Nicola yelled, "I'm in here help!"

The avatar ran in the cave. "Let my friend go Zuko", his words echoed.

"Not until I have you back at the fire nation", I yelled.

Then he took out his stick and had it touch the ground then up toward the ceiling of the cave. Air came at us and sliced Nicola and me in different directions. She fell on the ground but all I did was stumble back without falling.

They ran out. I punched fire at him, missing Nicola but she brought up a wall of snow to block it.

I quickly thought of what the avatar saw, and melted the wall. I jumped through the little hole I made to see Nicola bringing up snow under her feet so she can get on the bison.

"No I wasn't doing what you thought Avatar!" Great now all his friends probably think I'm a rapist too.

I blacked out.

Katara's POV

"Good job Katara", my brother complimenting me on knocking Zuko out.

Everyone was now in Appa ready to take off.

"Wait we can't just leave him, he'll freeze to death", I looked at Nicola shocked.

"Sure we can", said Sokka.

"I saw what he was doing, how could you be on his side?" Aang asked.

"No, he wasn't doing anything. It was just a force hug so I wouldn't get away."

Aang sighed, "If you say so."

He jumped down and brought Zuko up.

"If he's going to ride with us then he'll ride as a prisoner", Sokka said getting the rope Nicola was tied in.

**This part ends the same as the episode so I'm not going to type all those words. **

We were just about to leave the water tribe when I asked Aang. "Do you think Nicola can come with us?"

He smiled, "Nicola, want to come with us?"

"Thanks Aang, but no thanks. This is your travel. And I guess you're going to have to get used to calling Katara 'Master Katara'.

"Yes", I muttered to myself.

**Another encounter meant. **

**Ba sing sai (I think that's how it's spelled)**

Nicola's POV

I was leaving Aang's temporarily house late.

I had to get out of this city and back to the Northern Water Tribe. I just received news about an eclipse that was coming up.

My father sent me to Ba Sing Sai, the only safe place in the world right now.

I swear I passed this building before. Oh no I'm lost.

I walked down an alley I didn't recognize and two teenage boys were laughing, they both had a beer bottle in there hand, and then silenced when they saw me.

I figured I should turn around but only to be met by two more guys with beer bottles. Now there was no exit.

"Hey look who's here", one guys said.

I didn't answer. "Hey she's pretty", one guy said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't touch me", I said pushing him off.

"Come on hang out with us", they said crowding around me. Two of them grabbed each of my wrists.

"I said don't touch me", I was so scared I lost my voice in that sentence.

All the sudden a figure jumped down from building.

When it got closer it had a blue mask. It pushed two of the guys away from me. One of them released one of my wrists, the other one was still clenched by a hand.

"Ok that was a very dangerous move" one of them threatened.

The figure pulled out two swords then all the guys and I backed away. My wrist was released.

Then it grabbed me and slung me over its shoulder, those guys started throwing their bottles at us but with their sight right now each of the throws missed. There was broken glass everywhere.

So the blue mask figure was obviously a guy, he started running. I let out a scream, what if this guy had the same thing in mind as those drunken guys.

"Quiet I'm saving you", he ordered. The voice sounded familiar.

After a long walk we got to another alley surrounded by abandoned buildings, too scared to breathe a word.

He sat me down and I curled up in fettle position.

"Uh thanks", I said when he looked around the corner. I guess it was to make sure we weren't followed.

"You know you shouldn't be out here this late. I don't think the Dai Le is going to like that", he told me.

"I know", I could barely choke out the words.

He stood in front of me and pulled off his mask.

"Oh it's you Zuko", I was relieved.

"Shh I'm wanted by the fire nation now. You know me as Lee ok."

I nodded. "How did you know where I was?" I stumbled over my words.

"Um I was on my way home from something. And then I saw those guys following you."

I was a little disturbed. I didn't know they were following me.

"Do you want me to walk you home? I can keep you out of sight from the Dai Le."

"Sure", I said getting up.

I was still a little shaky from my encounter meant with those guys so I guess Zuko kept his distance.

"So what were you doing out?"

"Uh, I was retrieving important information from a friend", my words clearer.

"Would this friend happen to be Aang?"

I gave him curious look.

"I know he's here because he's put lost and found posters of the bison all over the city."

"Oh yeah, and no it wasn't Aang", I lied.

"You're not a very good liar are you?"

"I can lie it's just I need time to think of my story."

"Ok let's see how much time you need for your story."

Not long went by.

"I was seeing my cousin to retrieve information that his mother died and my family is going to take him in."

"That's the best you've got?"

"For now", I answered.

Zuko laughed a little.

"So remember in the north pole when I said I need to capture the Avatar?" he whispered.

"Uh yeah", I answered.

"Well I have given that up and started over", he smiled, since I couldn't lie it was hard to tell if he was.

"Really", I smiled too, and then looked down. "Or are you just saying that so you can know the information I need to get to the Northern Water tribe."

"No, no I actually don't want to know." I still couldn't tell if he was lying.

"Ok were here", I said pointing to my temporarily apartment. "Uh thanks for walking me home."

"Hey Nicola, do you think we can hang out tomorrow or sometime? My uncle just got a tea shop in the city. You can stop by if you want and catch up."

"I'd love to but I'm leaving tomorrow." His face fell. "I'm sorry but remember I need to get important information somewhere."

"I see. I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again."

Before I could turn around to the apartment he pulled me into a bear hug he seemed like the type that needs his space.

He bowed and before he walked away I swore it was the same face I saw when we I was leaving when we were 8.

Zuko's POV

I got up early. I wanted to see if I could catch her before she left.

I went by her apartment and a family was in front of it.

"Look kids this is the apartment we are going to live in", a man said to his kids.

Then I started running to the subway. **(I'm not sure what they called them.)**

I saw one about to pull away. In a window I could see Nicola reading a scroll. Then the subway pulled away.

**Please review this was twelve pages! Or 11 and a ½ however you look at it.**


	3. The Day of the Black Sun

**You probably saw that I changed Nicola's brother's name from Nicholas to Chase. **

**The day of the eclipse. . . **

Nicola's POV

The northern and southern water tribe met up, and I ended up on Katara and Sokka's father's boat, along with my father and brother.

When I got off the boat I saw them run up and hug some people, then me. I was introduced to some of the avatars friends.

Sokka finally got to tell the plan, but he blew it. His father took over.

"I blew it", he walked up to me, "I had a chance to show my father my honor, and I blew it."

"Sokka he's not going to see you honor when you're just telling the plan, he's going to see it on the battle field", I told him.

"You seem so positive."

"Well a long time ago before my mom left, she used to tell me. 'Positive mind does positive things'."

"That's a good saying. Hey I forgot to ask, how did you meet princess Yue?"

"She's my cousin. Her dad was the first born so he got to be the leader of the water tribe. That's how my father became a general", I answered.

Then we heard a whistle. "It's time", he said.

Katara's POV

We were all tired; we had been walking for hours since Appa got tired from carrying all of us. 

Luckily Nicola had passed the eclipse message to the northern water tribe to help us. But it wasn't enough.

Now she's walking with us to the Western air temple.

"We're here. I can feel it", said Toph. Everyone gave her a curious look.

"Uh Toph I think your feet need to get their eyes checked", I said.

"No she's right we are here", said Aang.

We got on Appa to get down there. And Toph was right and this place is amazing.

"Ok so what should the new plan be?" asked Nicola.

"The new plan is the old plan, Aang masters all four elements to defeat the fire lord", said Sokka.

"But who is going to teach Aang fire bending? I can't think of anyone." I said.

Narrator's POV

Zuko spends a while trying to figure out how to approach them. Then he goes.

"Wait, look who is here", said Toph.

"Hey Zuko here", he said. Zuko just realized that this is his first time seeing Nicola in the daytime.

Everyone gave a weird look.

"Look I'm good now and I could teach you fire bending. And if you don't believe me then you take me as your prisoner."

"We won't accept you!" Katara water bended at him.

Then Zuko left.

"Why would Zuko just show up all the sudden?" asked Aang.

"He's probably planning to attack", said Sokka.

"Guys, Nicola and I talked, and were starting to wonder who the real blind ones here are", Toph and Nicola walked up to them.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"You guys are wondering who is going to be Aang fire bending teacher, then one shows up at a very good time and you don't even think about it", Nicola exclaimed.

"Nicola you don't know Zuko, you've only met him once." Sokka told her.

"Actually I've met him three times thanks for asking. Once when we were eight, second at the North Pole, and third at Ba Sing Sa."

"Ba Sing Sa?" asked Katara, "Once we were both captured there and then he started talking about his mom, but when the time came he made his choice and that's the reason Aang got shot."

"Really well my experience. . . when I left your guys' apartment that night I got lost a group of guys were following me, they blocked me from escaping and tried to . . . well anyway Zuko showed up and saved me", Nicola shared.

"I have a confession too", Aang started, "remember you guys got sick and I got captured by Zhou?"

"Oh I remember you made suck on those frogs. I had a wart in my throat for weeks", complained Sokka.

"Sokka I looked and it was nothing", said Katara.

"I could feel it it's my throat flap."

"Anyway Zuko saved me from Zhou", Aang finally got to the point.

"But remember when he sent pirates after us", said Katara.

"And he sent combustion man after us", Sokka said.

"I get it, come on Nicola", said Toph pulling her.

"Combustion man?" she asked when they got far enough away from them.

"Some guy that Sokka calls Combustion Man because he can fire bend with his head", Toph answered.

"And where are we going?"

"We are going to see Zuko", she said.

They waited for night fall.

They crept up to the campsite.

"Who's there!" he cried waking up and fire bending.

Nicola water bended and Toph Earth bended, but Toph stepped back and burned her feet, and Nicola didn't surround herself with water in time before some fire got to her right arm and burned from her elbow up to her shoulder and caught some of her clothes on fire.

Nicola let out the loudest cry. Once Zuko could see, he saw her trying to put the fire out of her burning clothes with the dirty water she dropped

"Wait I'm sorry!" he cried. "Let me help you!" he went for Nicola first, she started crawling.

"GET OFF ME!" she cried. That made Toph stop crawling to shoot Zuko back with an earth column.

"I'm sorry!" he cried again.

Once they got far enough away Toph asked, "Are you ok?"

"You got burned worse than me", she answered.

"I mean about what you yelled."

"He was trying to help me up."

"Oh, do you think your able to carry me to some water to heal or if you can't heal are you able to make it to Katara?" she asked.

"I can heal, but the water is back at the temple. I'll try to carry you with one arm."

"Thanks Nicola."

Katara's POV

It was morning and there was no sign on Toph or Nicola.

Then we heard an explosion. Nicola was carrying Toph in one arm; it looked like she was carrying a giant baby.

Then Nicola dropped Toph.

"Guys what happened?" I ran over there and asked.

"My feet and her arm got burned", said Toph.

"Oh no what happened?"

"She just told you, we got burned", said Nicola.

"I meant how."

"Well we kind of went to go see Zuko last night." Toph told her.

"He burned you?" said Sokka.

"Well he did, and he didn't. It was sort of an accident", said Nicola.

"But he did fire bend at you", Aang said.

She sighed. "Yes."

"We have to go teach him a lesson", said Sokka.

"I hate having to look for a fight but your right, I don't know if anyone is safe around him", said Aang.

I put Toph's feet in the fountain and I water bended on Nicola.

Then one of the walls blew up. It was that guy that Sokka calls 'Combustion Man'.

Nicola was able to run but I had to carry Toph around the corner.

"I can't water bend at him without getting blown up, and I can't get a good angle at him from down here", I said to my brother.

"I know how to get an angle on him."

Sokka was able to throw his boomerang at him, then I water bended.

Zuko helped, but fell over the side of the cliff!

We finally got Combustion Man! Then Zuko got his way to us.

"You helped us", Aang said first.

"I hope you guys can give me a second chance", he said.

"Guys what do you think? Toph, Nicola you're the ones he burned."

"Sure let him join, I'll have a long time to get back at him", said Toph.

"Nicola?"

"Hey he's teaching you not me."

"Great I won't let you down", he said.

Zuko's POV

After Katara left my new room, I knew I had to find Nicola.

I knocked three times, she opened right away.

I could see the white cloth around her arm.

"May I come in?"

"Sure", she said shyly as ever.

She had a bunch of scrolls and maps lying around.

I sat next to her on the cot.

"Nicola I am so sorry about what I did to your arm. Is there any way I can do?" tears started to swell slightly in my eyes.

"Back in Ba Sing Sa you saved me from what happened. I thought I needed to owe you something, and I don't anymore", she smiled.

"So you think me burning the skin off your arm makes us even?"

"Pretty much."

**I know boring chapter, I told myself to get this done so I can start the next one! Am I using too much dialog and not enough detail, I feel like I am, please tell me.**


	4. Boiling Rock

Sokka's POV

Aang and Zuko just got back from learning the meaning of fire bending and I've been laughing about the 'Dragon Dance' for the past 30 minutes.

Anyway I've been thinking about my father lately, about where they took him. I also know they took Nicola's father and brother.

"Nicola wait", I pulled her away from everyone else.

"Yeah Sokka", she said.

"Do you want to help me rescue my dad, your dad, and your brother?" I asked.

She laughed. "When do we leave?"

"Great we'll leave tonight."

"You know where they are?"

"Yeah, Zuko told me they might be at a prison called the Boiling Rock".

We snuck up to Appa and when he moved his head Nicola shushed him.

I wasn't expecting Zuko on the saddle and I fell making Nicola right behind me fall.

Nicola started talking in a hushed tone. "Sokka what's wrong, you're going to wake everyone up!"

"Blame Zuko, I wasn't expecting him on Appa."

Then Zuko jumped down.

"If you're going to the Boiling Rock, you're not going to make it on Appa. We can take my war balloon", he said.

After a few hours Nicola fell asleep and I tried to talk to Zuko.

"You know a friend of mine actually designed these balloons", I started.

"Cool. I thought we were going to get your dad, why did you bring Nicola into this danger, do you know how cruel fire nation prisons are", he asked.

"Her dad and brother were captured during the invasion, I thought she might want a part of this and I was right", I paused for a moment to think, "Why are you caring about Nicola, does Zuko have a crush on a certain water bender", I smirked.

He didn't say anything; he just added fire to the balloon. Is he serious, Nicola is the nicest girl I know besides Suki of course, my mom, and Katara, and he is a hot headed fire bender.

My smile died. "Are you serious? You're in love with Nicola", I said a little too loud.

He shushed me "She is sitting right over there", he said in a hushed tone.

"Asleep."

"People can wake up."

"But you guys are nothing a like", we continued to talk in hushed tone.

"I believe opposites attract. And besides I'm not going to try anything now that I know her dad and brother are coming with us."

"You were going try something!"

Then Nicola woke up from the steam and my yelling.

"Were coming up on it", said Zuko.

The balloon was failing.

"The heat in the balloon is the same temperature as the air outside", I said.

"What should we do?" asked Nicola.

"I don't know crash landing", I said.

The balloon did crash and I pushed into the water.

"No turning back now", said Zuko.

We let Nicola undress first and go up and get a guard uniform through the vent. She put her clothes under a rock like I did. Yes Zuko and I turned around like gentlemen.

She met us in the hallway. We could tell her different from the other females because she was the only one without a ponytail, and she had a burn mark on her arm.

"Hey you three come down to the yard! Hurry!" some guy called.

When we got there everyone formed a circle around a guard and a prisoner.

The prisoner fire bended and I had to help him get somewhere called the cooler.

Zuko's POV

Nicola and I went to the lounge to see if we could get any information.

"You know you guys don't have to have your helmets on in the lounge", a guy told us.

"But what if we get attacked and need to protect our heads", I tried.

"New guys", chuckled a lady.

"Anyway we wanted to know something", said Nicola.

"No you strictly can't date each other on the job, sorry", he said talking to me.

"Uh she wasn't saying that, and were not together", I told him while blushing. "We wanted to know if there are any water tribe prisoners here."

"Nope none are here", said the guy.

Then Nicola and I left before we blew our cover.

"Okay let's find Sokka", she said.

It didn't take long to find him.

"Sokka, we talked to some other guards in the lounge, they said there no water tribe prisoners here", I said to him.

He sighed. "We came all this way for nothing."

Then I started babbling about taking a bite out of a silver sandwich.

"What." Nicola could only say.

"Maybe we didn't come here for nothing", Sokka got all excited.

"Wow I can't believe it worked, I didn't even know what I was saying."

"No I have no idea what you said, but look its Suki!" Sokka's eyes had hearts inside them.

Then a bell rang, that probably meant for the prisoners to go back to their cells.

But Sokka wanted to see Suki.

On our way someone who looked like he was the warden's right hand man was near and needed to get a prisoner to the cooler.

He ordered Nicola to help with the female prisoner because he might get accused of something he didn't do.

But the female was a very good fighter and knocked off Nicola's helmet.

The girl ran off as the guard stayed and studied Nicola.

"Well, well, well, General Arnrake's daughter. Nicola. You", he pointed to me, "Hold this imposter down and follow me so we can get her a prisoner uniform", he ordered.

I had to hold her arms behind her back and push her to a cell. Not awkward at all (Sarcasm.)

As we were walking away from Nicola's new cell I cleared my throat. "Uh how do you know this imposter sir?" I asked.

He smiled. "Before I came here I was a guard at a boot camp. Nicola was the worst person enrolled there and she was a ten year old! But can you believe someone's own mother would force them to go to a boot camp at ten!" he told us.

Wow I feel really bad for Nicola. My dad and her mom would get along. Well maybe not.

"Unbelievable sir", I said.

Then I stood in front of Suki's cell as Sokka was 'talking' to her.

Then a lady came up to me.

"I need to get in that cell."

"Uh you can't".

"Hey let me go, help I think this guard is an imposter", she was talking to Sokka.

Sokka tackled me then whispered. "I'll figure a way out of this", he whispered.

All the prisoners were mopping and Nicola and I were in the same corner.

"So Nicola, do you know how you got in a fire nation boot camp?" I asked trying to hide that I know her mother did it.

"My mom sent me there because she is the worst mom ever. I wanted to take dad's side of the divorce. If I was on her side then my dad would have to pay her for child support. So as a punishment I was sent to a brutal boot camp. My dad still doesn't know."

Then Suki found us and started talking to Nicola as I scanned the room to try and figure out which one was Sokka.

Then Sokka walked up to us.

"Good you guys met", Sokka was talking to Nicola and Suki.

"Yeah, hey Sokka I met a friend in prison. My dad would be so proud", she was speaking sarcastically.

We all chuckled.

"Did you figure out an escape plan?" I asked.

He told us his plan with the cooler.

"Zuko you think you can get in there and dismantle it?" he asked handing me a tool.

"Sure."

The one guy that Sokka had to help get in the cooler, wanted to help. He and I created a distraction and I got in the cooler.

"I'll let you out if you've learned your lesson", He said in a low voice.

"Yes I have", I said showing him the screws.

When Sokka cracked the door open we heard some guards talking about some war prisoners coming.

"There's a chance that could be your father", I said.

Sokka and I slowly rolled the cooler down the steep hill the best we could. Luckily Nicola and Suki ran up to help us.

Once we got it down there the big guy that helped us asked, "Is it okay if my friend comes with his girlfriend?"

"Sure", said Sokka.

"Alright let's go before we get caught", Nicola was getting her normal clothes from under the rock.

"Wait Nicola, Sokka and I heard some guards talking about war prisoners coming in the next gondola", I stopped her.

Her facial expression showed she knew what I was talking about.

"Okay we have to risk it", she said automatically.

We climbed up the mountain until we could see the yard. Then we heard a scream and an alarm went off.

"Oh no they got caught", said Sokka.

But we waited for the prisoners.

A guy with a nose ring walked out.

"Is that anyone?" I asked.

"No", Nicola and Sokka said at the same time.

After another one, a guy younger than the rest walked out.

"Hey that's my brother, Chase", Nicola got excited.

After him Nicola said, "And there's my old man."

In my opinion he didn't look that old.

Then there were no more prisoners.

"He's not on there", Sokka looked down.

"I'm sorry Sokka", said Suki.

"Its fine we'll just get Nicola's family and figure another way out."

"Hey you get out here", a guard yelled in the gondola.

Then a man stepped out.

"Dad", said Sokka.

"Ok now we need to get back inside the prison walls, Sokka go find out where your dad's cell is going to be. We can all meet up later", Nicola told him.

"Don't you want to find out where your dad and brother are going to be", he asked her.

"I'm sure I'll run into them sooner or later."

We all went back to our cells while Sokka went to the lineup, then he was going to his dad's cell to think of a plan.

I paced back and forth in my cell; I needed to get out of here. I wondered if Chase still hated my guts, I wondered if Nicola's dad would hate me the same way. Or would they both like me because I tried to help them break out, or will that all change if they find out that I have a crush on Nicola.

All the sudden the door slide open, I hoped this was part of Sokka's plan. I automatically went to the yard. I saw Nicola and Suki in the corner, I noticed Nicola scanning.

"Did you find them yet", I asked her.

"Just did, follow me", she walked over to them and we followed.

Chase saw her before their dad did and walked up to us.

"Nicola what are you doing here, you supposed to be with the avatar!" he exclaimed.

"I came to get you guys out of here."

"But no one can get out of here."

She started talking in a whisper. "Haven't you forgotten we can water bend genius."

He looked like he was getting frustrated. "Dad's not going to like seeing you in prison."

"And you think he likes you in here!"

"Nicola!" her dad spotted her and was on his way over.

Once he got up to us Chase said, "She said she's here to get us out."

"Not alone", she said as Sokka and his dad walked up to us.

"Hokoda", her dad said.

"General Arnrake, we have a plan", Sokka's dad said to Nicola's dad.

"First we are going to need a riot", said Sokka.

Arnrake looked at Chase. "I can get a riot", said Chase.

He pushed someone, who stumbled into someone else, then someone else. Eventually there was a riot.

"What's next", Nicola asked.

"We are going to need the warden as prisoner."

"And how are we supposed to do that", I asked.

"I am not sure."

"Looks like your girlfriend's got the warden", said Sokka's dad.

We turned to see Suki heading toward the Warden.

We all started running up the stairs and we were worn out by the time we got there.

We were headed toward the gondola "Come on", Sokka shouted to Chase.

**I'm sorry this is ten pages right now and I'm just going to have to extend this to a new chapter. Do you guys know that if you review I try to look at your stories and REVIEW? **


	5. Escape

Nicola's POV

We finally got on the gondola, I was very tensed up. We could be just getting of that volcano island, or something could get in the way and we may spend the rest of our lives here.

Zuko broke the handle with his foot so that they won't stop us. We were now about half way to freedom, when the gondola jolted to a stop. My stomach flipped, I knew something would get in the way.

I saw a dark red and a pink figure on the cord.

"Who's that", I asked.

"My sister and her friend", answered Zuko.

They were on top of the gondola; Sokka was climbing out the window to fight. Zuko waited for me by the window. I headed toward him, but I felt pressure on my shoulder. I turned to see my dad, he shook his head. I jerked my shoulder away before he could pull me back.

I hurried out the window, almost falling!

"Nicola!" my dad yelled in his hard voice, kind of scary.

Zuko's POV

I followed Nicola out of the window – I tried to get the mental picture of Nicola crashing into the boiling water out of my head – I looked back to see her dad have a furious look on his face. Once I got up there Sokka was fighting Ty Lee and Nicola was dodging Azula. She was moving her arms around. It took a while for steaming water to get up here.

"They're cutting the line", shouted Ty Lee

Sokka, Nicola, and I climbed back into the gondola. We jolted forward; I looked back and saw that Mai had done something.

"Nicola, that was dangerously stupid! You could have been burnt to a crisp", her dad was furious.

"But I wasn't", she argued back.

"But you were also about to fall!"

She seemed to not hear him, as loud as he was. After the gondola came to a stop, we high jacked Azula's war balloon.

"What are you guys doing with that war balloon", asked Katara.

"Ours kind of crashed", I said.

"But you can forget about that, because we brought presents", Nicola exclaimed.

Everyone came out of the balloon, and Katara reunited with her father. Then we were getting ready for bed.

Nicola's POV

I went to my room to get my stuff since we were sleeping in the courtyard tonight. I was two corners away from the room when I saw Zuko standing there.

"There you are, I was looking all over." He said. There was a space between us, he met me half.

"Well here I am", I said casually.

"Yeah, uh", he was having trouble picking words, "I want to talk to you."

"Yeah I kind of figured", I said, this was strangely awkward.

"Rite, I guess that was a stupid statement. I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too, Zuko", my mind instantly went back to the memories when I was little. I had a knight-in-shining-armor fantasy when I was eight.

"No, I mean I'm in love with you. I don't want to be in the friend zone." His face was serious. He took my hand.

I had no idea what my facial expression looked like.

"Say something", he brought me out of motionless.

"What do you want me to say", I asked. His eyes locked me in a gaze.

He took a deep breath. "I just needed to get that out there – before you heard it from Sokka."  
>I was confused. "Sokka knows?"<p>

"It's a long story."

"I don't know, Zuko."

"Just tell how you feel about me. Do you still want me around?"

"Of course I do. I've never really thought about us together." His eyes narrowed. He moved closer, a hand tangled in my hair. My breathing stopped, heart sped. I was answerless, I didn't know if I felt the same way.

The arm that had the hand in my hair was also over my shoulder, he made me look at him. "N-

I began but my lips were crushed. His other arm was over my other shoulder, I was squished against him, this felt like the time we were both at the North Pole, in the cave. I got my hands under his arms and pushed as hard as I could against his chest. He didn't seem to notice. His tongue pushed at my mouth, want to enter. I grabbed at his face this time and he released me. His arms were at his sides.

We stared at each other for a moment. I quickly ran past him, to my room and shut the door behind.

I sat down, back to the door, rested my elbows on my knees, palms on my forehead. I tried to pull together what just happened. I felt the knock on the door.

"Nicola?"

I froze at the voice.

"Nicola, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." I heard his footsteps fading away.

I went down to the others after I got my stuff, avoiding eye contact from him.

We were startled awake by a loud explosion. I quickly got to my feet. I noticed a rock about to fall on Katara, so I pushed her out of the way. A fire nation air balloon came into sight, Azula was standing on it.

Zuko's sister just threw bombs at us. We were at a tunnel; Aang said Appa won't go in. My stomach felt uneasy again.


End file.
